New Neighbores
by creativebear234
Summary: The Decklers move into new den. My own original story


Chapter One

"Stewart, when do we get to meet them?" asked Mrs. Hayman.

"Today, I hope," Her husband responded.

Today was the day the Hayman family got to meet the people who were moving into the house next door to theirs. There was rarely any new blood, as Mr. Hayman called them, that moved into New Den, so they were greatly welcomed.

"Where are they? You said they would be here by now, mom." Colin whined.

"Oh shut up, Colin! They'll get here when they get here," Hunter answered, in an annoyed voice, "They probably don't have any kids."

"Oh so you don't even care, yeah right!" Colin bellowed.

"I mean, yeah, it would be nice to know who's going to be living next to us, but i'm not dying to know," Hunter answered, finishing off that dispute.

The thing was, that everyone wanted to know what the new neighbors were like, and they just wanted to meet them. Then finally, after two more long hours of waiting, the family finally parked their car in their driveway.

"They're here!" Shouted all four boys at once.

"I bet they love playing baseball," Michael said.

"Don't be stupid," replied Michaels twin, Hunter, "they probably started a family band."

"Oh sure, they also probably have a pet shark too," Colin spoke in the most sarcastic voice that he could manage, "they most likely have video game competitions with each other to see who is the best!"

" Instead of arguing about what they're might be like, how about we go down & see what they are like," added Mrs Hayman, barely getting her words in.

"I can't wait!" Little Zachary said with one-hundred percent pure joy in his voice.

The four boys & their parents started down the driveway to go meet the new neighbors. All the boys were imagining how much fun the new boys would be, what an amazing addition they would be in New Den! Mr. Hayman rang the doorbell, while Mrs. Hayman got a better grip on the French Silk Pie she had made just for the new family. Hunter and Michael were coming up with a secret handshake for all the kids to do with each other, Colin was thinking about the mammoth amount of video games they would play, and Zachary was just picking his nose. Then, the moment the whole family was waiting for, the door opened to a woman with a smile on her face as big as a banana.

"Why hello!" The woman exclaimed with vast amount of joy in her voice. "Benjamin, Sabrina, Rosie, Sydney, come here. The family who lives next door are here to say hello!"

Michael, Hunter, Colin, and Zachary all gulped when they heard the names of the children... They were all girls!

"I'm Alice Deckler, this is my husband Stewart, my youngest daughter Sydney, the middle one is Rosie, and my oldest daughter Sabrina."

"Holy crap," whispered Colin to the twins," they're all girls. How are we going to survive?"

"Don't let mom hear you say that," Hunter said in a hushed voice," but I totally hear you out on that, Colin, what are we going to do?"

"Make them leave, that's what." The words came out of Michaels' mouth as if he couldn't me more sure about what he was saying right now.

The Hayman's started heading home, to change for the unexpected dinner invite. The four boys cringed at the thought of having to see those three girls every single day.

When all the boys except Zach were in the twins room they started discussing about the girls; about what they looked like, what they were probably like, & how to get rid of them.

"We could drop a stink bomb in their house." Suggested Colin.

"Leave it to you to come up with the stupidest ideas the world has ever heard," Michael pronounced,"I know! One of us will pretend to like one of them & we'll get all their secrets out of them that way! Pretty smart I know." He insisted.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Hunter said, actually sounding as though he was excited. "Who has to do it?" He asked.

"Not it!" Shouted Colin, as. Loud as he possible could.

"Not it," said Michael.

"Drat." Yelled Hunter In an annoyed way.

"Haha you got to do it!" Teased Michael & Colin. After that, Hunter said nothing.

Forty-five minutes later the whole family walked over to the Decklers house. When they arrived they were greeted by Mr. Deckler at the door, & they were invited in.

Chapter Two

"Were here," squealed Rosie as they

pulled up to their new house,"it's just as I imagined!"

"It's beautiful!" Remarked Sydney, as though she was in a trance.

"It's ok, I guess..." Sabrina said in a repulsed way.

"I can't wait to meet the neighbors." Mrs. Deckler exclaimed

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, the three girls hopped out of the vehicle and ran around their new home, and they embarrassed every flower, every tree, every blade of grass. Then they ran into the house to try to decide who got what room. When all of a sudden, they heard the doorbell, but as usual, everyone let mom get it. Each family member heard their name being called to meet everyone. Sydney dropped the play she was reading, Sabrina stopped throwing the baseball against her wall, and Rosie somewhat stopped reading her vampire book, and they all went down stairs.

"We'll everyone, welcome to New Den! If you need anything don't hesitate to ask us," Mrs Hayman said with a hearty smile, "I'm Molly Hayman, this is my husband Benjamin, my oldest are the twins Hunter and Michael, than Colin, finally Zachary, but he prefers to be called Zach."

"We'll thank you very much! We all appreciate your hospitality," ensured Mr. Deckler," You must come over for dinner..."

The three girls stopped listening, but started thinking, about everything.

"That Hunter guy is kind of cute," whispered Rosie," don't you think so, Sabrina?"

"Which is Hunter and which is Michael? I can't tell." Stated Sabrina, sounding a little confused.

"I don't like the looks of them." Sydney said whirily.

The next thing the three girls knew, they were in the basement with the four boys, sitting there just looking at each other, saying nothing.

"So where did you guys come from?" Asked Hunter, who's not one that likes the awkward silence.

"Stoner, in Alabama." Without wasting a second Sabrina said.

"Oh cool," Colin crocked, not seeming to be paying attention.

"Dinners ready!" Called the girls mom from upstairs.

"Alright!" Sang Zach, already running up the basement stairs before the others could even process what she had said.

They all came back down with full plates, & Zach, being the last one down, pushed his way through, and managed to knock Rosie's food all over the ground.

"Crap." Rosie voice about to crack.

Hunter being raised with manners jumped in," Here, I can help,"

He helped Rosie clean up the mess that his little brother made, & then he went up with her to get more food.

"Oh my god, thanks so much, Hunter, I really appreciate it!" Rosie sounded astonished.

"Don't mention it," Hunter assured.

By the time they made their way back down to the basement, the girls were on one side of the room and the boys were on the other, and there wasn't any room for either Rosie or Hunter. Rosie just sat on the floor with her book, but Hunter just stood still, because his brothers didn't see him, do finally he went and say down by Rosie and ate.

"What book are you reading?" Questioned Hunter.

"It's called, Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher," answered Rosie without even thinking.

Hunter couldn't help it, he just stared at Rosie for several minutes before she started to notice.

"What?" Rosie wondered out loud, not even looking up from her book.

"Nothing." He answered within a second.

Two hours went by, but before the guys left, you could say everyone kind of became friends.

"Boys, it's time to go," called Mrs Hayman from upstairs.

"Well see you guys next week I guess," Collin said, surprised how much fun the girls were,"we'll all end up walking to school together."

"Bye," cheered all the girls in unicine.

"How we're the boys?" When the Hayman family left there mom asked.

"Better than I thought," said Rosie with a half smile on her face.

"Talkative," said Sabria.

"They're... Boys," Sydney stated.

"I'm glad they aren't your boyfriends yet," they're father added.

"EWWW," said Sydney with full expression.

"Never in a million years," Sabrina added.

There was a pause before Rosie said anything, But she quickly through in,"oh yeah, eww," yet her voice was as distant as the Milky Way, because she couldn't stop thinking about Hunter, and she had no idea why.

Chapter Three

When the Hayman's got back from dinner, all of the boys went up to the twins room, and started talking.

"They actually weren't that awful," commented Colin," I guess we don't need to try to get rid of them after all."

"They seem nice," added Zach.

"I wonder how old they are?" poundered Michael.

"Rosie is twelve," Hunter threw in.

"And the others...?" Colin always wanted more information than what was available.

"I'm not sure." Hunter admitted.

"What's your plan anyway, Hunter?" His twin wondered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hunter said in a voice that was shaking.

"Rosie," Michael stated," what's your plan with her? You seem to like her."

"I don't have a plan, because I don't like her!" Hunter shouted with frustration.

"Whatever," Michael said sarcastically.

As much as Michael hated to admit it, he thought the oldest one was kind of cute, and he wanted to get to know her.

Colin was still in the stage where girls are the grosser than a human body being eating in the woods by maggots. All he cared about was his video game that he hadn't finished yet.

"Are you boys ever going to get up?" Mrs. Hayman wanted to know.

"Go away," the twins mumbled, or at least that's want their mom thought she heard.

"We'll your father and I are going out for the day and we wouldn't be back until 11:45 tonight, now Hunter, please make sure everyone is fed & showered by 11:00 am. Thanks honey, bye." Their mom left them with a kiss.

When it came to choosing the most responsible in the family, no one couldn't lose with Hunter. Most say hes the best looking boy in their family, which he didn't understand, he thought he looked exactly like Michael, his identical twin. They both were the only blinds in the family, both had green eyes, & very tall. He could also cook basically anything desired, he could play guitar and had an amazing voice, not to mention he was on high honor roll. He's everyone's dream child.

Michael, Hunter's twin, was one-million percent different, Yet he looks exactly like Hunter. His strong point was getting girls to like him, even if he hated them, and he barely passed 7th grade. He was also the laziest person anyone's ever heard of, except for Colin of course.

Now Colin, the middle child of the family, was as unpredictable as the weather on Neptune. Some days he could focus and accomplish things like nobodies business, but other days, he wouldn't move unless he has to go to the bathroom. It all depended on who was around him. He was also pretty average: not tall, not short, not fat, but not skinny, not ugly, but not handsome. One girl in his class had a crush on him since 3rd grade. He didn't know why. He hated his black hair, his dark brown eyes, and he wanted to be taller.

Zach was the cutest little boy anyone's ever seen! His hair's dark brown, very curly, bright blue eyes, and always had a smile on his face. Zach is also the spoiled child in the family, but all he needs to have a good time is his imagination.

Hunter couldn't go back to sleep from when his mom came and woke him up, that & also Michael snores so loud, people in China could hear him. Finally it was 9:00 am, he could get everyone up, but he figured that he should get to shower first. He went to the two rooms and woke up everyone. Eventually they were all eating breakfast.

"Pass the Fruit Loops," demanded Michael, who was grumpier than ever.

"Get out the Wheat Thins," Colin mumbled.

"I have no milk," complained Zach.

"Dang it, we're all out of milk," observed Michael.

"Hunter, go over to the Deckler's house & ask to borrow some milk," Colin ordered.

After minutes of pouting,"Fine," finally Hunter agreed.

He started to make his way over to the girls house, when he saw Sabrina walking towards his house,

"What are doing?" They both asked looking more puzzled than usual.

"We'll my parents aren't here, & we ran out of milk," Sabrina explained still sounding confused.

"Wow ... We're in the exact same situation I guess." Laughed Hunter.

"That's so weird," Sabrina sounded as though she didn't believe him,"so now what?"

"Lets talk." suggested Hunter.

So Sabrina and Hunter sat on the grass next to each other, and talked for a while. They talked about what the school was like, who the mean and nice teachers were, who Hunters' good friends were, and what Stoner, AL was like.

Time went by fast, than Hunter remembered why he came to the house,"Um listen I should probably go, but i want you to know, i think you're extremely pretty Sabrina."

First Hunter half smiled, then He gave her a hug, and she returned it, he decided to be brave, just as she was on her way home, he said,"Sabrina wait," she turned around, to see what he was going to say, and he kissed her on the cheek. What the fuck did I just do? He thought to himself.

To Hunter's surprise, She gave him a huge smile, then kissed him right back, but on the mouth. is mind was wondering, am i doing this right? Am I a good kisser? Oh shit! Is my breath bad? than he realized how much really likes Sabrin. His first kiss lasted for several seconds, until-

Buzzz...Buzzz...Buzzz

Oh my god, i'm getting a text. He thought.

Hunter checked, and it was Michael, asking where the fuck he was. Thanks a lot Michael. he thought. Just as he was about to put it in his pocket, Sabrina grabbed his phone and put her number in it, then walked away, continuing to smile. All he could do was stare. Hunter started walking home, when he heard his brothers screaming at him asking where the milk was, but he only smiled.

Chapter Four

Rosie wouldn't shut up about Hunter, all night, that's all she said. She even fell asleep thinking about him.

In the morning, Sabrina was the first to wake up, than Sydney, then finally Rosie woke up. All three of them went down stairs to get breakfast, when Sydney noticed a note.

Hey girls, if you're reading this that means your. Dad & I are going to be out with Mr. & Mrs. Hayman, we will be back around 11:45 tonight.

-love mom

"Ok whatever," chirped Sabrina, being the laid back one of the three.

Sydney was probably the most self-centered Person in history! If she's not center attention, watch out. She loved acting, singing, & dancing. Most people said she looks like her dad, but she didn't see it. Her short, stick straight hair, blue eyes, and very short.

Rosie however was tall and beautiful, to most anyway. She had red, medium length wavy hair, and green eyes. She would always be happy with a good murder book by her side, in fact, she probably liked books better than her family. Rosie was an average twelve year old nothing more, nothing less to what you would expect the typical girl.

Sabrina, she was something different. She's the son her father never had. Sabrina knew everything you could ever need, maybe even want to know. Most boys accepted her as one of the guys, but he wants boys to look at her as one of them, not a girlfriend. Sabrina's certainly not the girl who's scared to break a nail or a bone, she loves to get a little dirt under her nails.

"Sabrina, were all out of milk!" Cried Rosie

"What do you want me to do, drive to the store to get more milk?" Sabrina sounded annoyed.

"No, but go over & see if the boys have any milk they can share," suggested Sydney.

Sabrina was out the door within twenty seconds. In the distance she saw Hunter walking down his driveway in boxers and a shirt that was at least three sizes too big on him.

"We'll my parents aren't here, & we ran out of milk," she explained still very confused.

"Wow ... We're in the exact same situation I guess." He Laughed.

"That's so weird," she wasn't sure what Hunter was up to,"we'll now what?"

"Lets talk." She and Hunter sat on the grass next to each other, and talked for a while.

"Wow Hunter, look sexy in boxers & that shirt," laughed Sabrina, obviously kidding.

"I wore them just for you," joked Hunter.

Sabrina actually did think he looked sexy, but she was too scared to admit it.

"So how old are you?" Asked Hunter, trying to fill the pause in the conversation.

"13, going into eight grade. How about you?" Sabrina wondered.

"Same as you. So we are going to be I the same class. " Hunter exclaimed joyfully.

"Awesome!" Sabrina added.

"Um listen I should probably go, but i want you to know, i think you're extremely pretty Sabrina." Hunter said, flashing a dreamy smile at her.

She notice that he was actually kinda cute, Sabrina though about how to answer,"thanks..."

Then he hugged her... Who does that anymore, Sabrina asked herself.

She figured her sisters were wondering where she was, they were going to laugh about how the boys had the same- "Sabrina, wait." Hunter called out.

She turned around to listen to him, but instead of talking... He kissed her on the cheek! She didn't know how to react, she wasn't sure she liked him, she was worried about how Rosie would take it, she was beginning to smile. Without thinking it over with her brain, her heart just took over. She pulled him closer, put her arms around his neck, looked up at his big green eyes, unable to help smiling at him, than Sabrina kissed him on the mouth. She was enjoying every second until-

Buzzzz...Buzzzz...Buzzzz

Hunter was getting a text. He stopped kissing her but he kept smiling and licked his lips as he read his phone screen. Hunter rolled his eyes, but before he could put his phone back, she reached for and took it,

Beep... Beep... Beep

As she out in her number, she handed it back to him, smiled, than walked away, confused by what she had just done. Yet she could get over his spongebob boxers, and how adorable he really is.

She made her way back home, where her sisters were desperate for their milk.

"What happened to you?" Sydney was examining her to try to find out what was different. "You seem as though your head isn't screwed I correctly."

"Didn't the boys have any milk?" Rosie questioned with suspicion.

"No, in fact they ran out of milk too. I ran into one of them on my way over there, he was coming over here to ask if we had any. How strange is that?" Sabrina was trying to keep him anonymous.

"Oh I know what's wrong, you like one of them." Sydney said sounding as sure as ever.

"Oh what do you know about me and boys? Besides they're pretty much my only friends, and that I'm a technically a boy by nature." Sabrina said quickly, trying to change the subject, but it wasn't quite working.

"Which one?" Rosie questioned,

"Colin?"

"Michael?"

"Zach?"

Sydney insisted," don't be stupid Rosie, it's Hunter isn't it? It is him! I knew it! You like Hunter!"

Sabrina needed a moment to think of something to say, but she took to long.

"Oh my gosh! Sabrina you're blushing!" Sydney Pointed out, while laughing uncontrollably,

"Not such a tomboy now are you? Oh gosh, Hunter is your first crush!"

Rosie didn't even care! Colin was actually starting to grow on her Ping. Ping. Ping.

Sabrina's phone alerted her that she got a text, undeniably from Hunter.

"Who's that from? Hunter?," Teased Sabrina's two sisters,"she's blushing, it is from Hunter."

Chapter Five

"Where is he?" Michael asked in a very pissed off voice, "That's it, I'm texting him. We've been waiting for forty-five minutes."

"He's coming home now, without any milk!" Chanted the boys, louder than they've said anything else before in their lives.

The minute Hunter walked through the door, he was pelted with Coco Puffs.

"What took you so long?" Zach sounded angry.

"Sorry, I was talking to Sabrina. Can you believe it, that's exactly what she wanted, milk." Hunter replied.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your little date!" Michael bellowed, then whispered,"back-stabbed."

"What does he mean by backstabber?" Hunter said in a very confused way.

"I like Sabrina, because she was so sporty and stuff, then you go and flirt with her? You know I don't like girls that easily ok? We're not all as good with getting girls as you are!"

"I don't like her, Michael. God! You can have her." Hunter yelled because he was very offended.

"Don't like her? Oh that's bs! If you don't like her why is there a heart my her name in your contacts? Huh? Explain that." Screamed Michael.

"Ok fine I like her! We kissed ok? Don't hate me, Michael." Hunter admitted.

"Wow... Just wow... Why did I get stuck with such a bad twin? Twin my ass!" Michael was so angry he was hyperventilating, and then he started to cry.

It was a rare sight to see Michael Hayman cry. Hunter immediately felt bad. He went to go find his brother. He finally found him, sitting in the old elm tree by their school.

"Michael? You ok?"

"What do you think? You kissed the only girl that I've ever liked."

"I'm sorry ok?"

"Guess what? This time sorry doesn't cut it..."

"Can we talk Michael? Please I don't need you shutting me out, I feel bad enough."

"So what do you want... Mercy? Haha that's a joke, Hunter."

"I'm really sorry."

"See now was that so hard? Just saying sorry without all that other crap?"

"You still mad?"

No, come hug me brother." Said Michael, finally forgiving his brother. "Can we go home now? I never had breakfast..." Laughed Hunter.

After everyone was feed, they wanted to do something fun with the girls, so Michael called them up and they planned to have a carwash. So they all set up shop by a busy street, to ensure lots of money. Sabrina and Hunter stood by the street holding the signs, Colin was in charge of water, in retrospect that wasn't the best idea, Rosie and Michael washed and dried, and Sydney was in charge of collecting money. It was a huge success! They made over $300.00, but boy were they pooped. Afterwards they all went to boys house for lunch.

"I could sleep for a thousand years," claimed Sydney.

"You did the least amount of work Sydney," yelled Colin and Rosie together.

They all started arguing about who worked the hardest, but Sabrina and Hunter desided to wonder off by themselves to talk. Colin noticed them, he almost barfed when he saw that they were holding hands!

How could Hunter do that? He's in eighth grade and he's holding hands with a girl. Colin thought.

Chapter Six

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

"Someone get the phone," hollered mom.

"Hello?"

"Umm... Rosie?" whispered someone.

"Who is this?"

"This is Colin, is Sydney there?" Came Colin's voice.

"Uh yeah one second..." Rosie set the phone down ," SYDNEY! Phone for you!"

"One second," replied Sydney.

"Uh hello?" Sydney's voice was shaky.

"Oh hey this Colin... Hayman..." Said the voice.

"Yeah I know who you are, but what do you want?"

"I um. I wanted to see if um. I can't do this over the phone, sorry. Meet me on the swinging bench in the center area ok?" The words making him sweat.

"Um why, Colin? What's up," but he already hung up.

"What was that about?" Sabrina and Rosie spoke simultaneously.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out," Sydney sounded confident," see you guys later!"

What did Colin want? She wondered. If this is a trick, he's going to pay. She kept repeating it to herself in her mind.

Sydney was walking to where

she was told to, and all she could see was Colin sitting there... With what? A rose? Ok now she was officially creeped out.

"Uh what's up? Your kinda starting to scare me, Colin."

"Um listen, this is really hard for me to say but-" Colin unable to finish.

"Where's your bothers?"

"Sleeping" he stated," now can I finish,Sydney?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sydney apologized.

"Do you uh... Umm... Want to go on a date with me?" He said as though he had regretted it.

Sydney didn't know what to say. Colin gave her a longful look, than started to walk away, with his head looking like a little puppy. At first she just sat there, but after she thought it through, Sydney ran up to Colin, grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze as she said," Colin, I'd love too!"

Hey gave her a cute little smile and said,"you like arcades?"

"More than anything else."

Colin and Sydney went first to the arcade, than went to grab some lunch, and they held each others hand whenever they had the chance.

"Do your brothers know we're on a date?" Sydney wondered out loud.

"Yeah, trust me they approve," he laughed.

"I really should be going home," sighed Sydney," walk me home?"

"Of course!" Was his answer.

They started walking home, but before there date was over, they laid down in the grass, holding each others hand, "I had an amazing time with you," Sydney confessed," but I never would have guessed that I'd like you,Colin"

"Your the first girl I've ever liked, my first date, and my first kiss..." Colin blushed.

"But we haven't ki-" Sydney was interrupted but lips on hers, he rolled over and kissed her. She loved the feeling of Colin's lips against hers. It was a lot longer than It seemed. They were just laying there in the grass for 5 minuets just making out. It came so natrulally, switching the way her head was tilted, opening and closing her lips. She had to admit, for his first time, she was pretty damn good. After they finished kissing, they could not take their eyes off each other, they couldn't stop smiling. Before he left, he gave her a kiss on the forehead,she was looking up into his big brown eyes. Than he let go of her hand, and started walking away, but he still couldn't stop looking, so he was walking backwards and almost tripped on a rock..

"Goodnight Sydney," he said In a dreamy voice.

"Where were you?" Asked Sabrina, " mom and dad will be home any minute!"

She didn't care, she was in love.

Chapter Seven

A few days later, Colin spilled the juicy details of his date with Sydney.

"Oh my god, you were laying in the grass, making out?" Inquired Michael.

"Yeah, I guess," Colin remembered," I never thought girls would be so important to me, but she is."

"Look at Mr. Softy here," teased Michael.

"Shut up..." Complained Colin feeling very ashamed of his feelings.

"You're very quite today, Hunter." Pointed out Michael.

"Sabrina told me she just wants to be friends," studdered Hunter, than he started to cry.

Michael pulled Hunter into their room and locked it. Colin and Zach couldn't hear what they were talking about, not like Zach cared at all. Colin, on the other, hand was dying to know.

Finally, after about an hour, the twins came out of the locked room. Hunter went in the living room and started watching tv, while Michael told Zach and Colin what he had told Hunter, to make him feel better.

"Despite how dimwitted you are, you do give very good advice," admitted Colin.

"Thanks?" Michael wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or a insult.

"Last day of summer," pointed out Michael," got to make it count."

Colin spent his last day of summer wishing that Sydney was one year older, so they could be in the same class. Hunter, heartbroken, watched tv all day, while Zach played outside all day. Now Michael wanted to practice Softball, since tryouts were the second week into the school year. He desided to call up Savrina to ask if she wanted to practice with him.

"Hello Mrs. Deckler," greeted Michael over the phone," is Sabrina there by any chance?"

"Just one moment, Michael." He could here Mrs. Decker calling Sabrina.

"Uh hello?" Answered Sabrina, as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, this is Michael. Since it's the last day of summer, I was going to go over to the park and practice softball. You want to join me?"

"Give me five minutes to change, and I will meet you by the swinging bench. Thanks for inviting me!" She said and then hung up.

Michael went and grabbed his softball gear, then started walking down to swing,"what took you so long?" Asked Sabrina, then laughed. Michael grinned at her, and they made there way down to the field. They started throwing the ball back and force to each other while they talked.

"So what happened with Hunter?" Michael joked.

"I just need to focus on sports, not boys," she said not fooling around.

"What about a boy who can help you fulfill both of your wishes?" Michael made another joke.

"Oh like you? Haha that's a joke." She sounded intense.

"The last thing I need is a girl," said Michael," except you, 'cause you can help me improve."

"Thanks," she laughed, then almost killed him with her killer through.

"I've never seen a guy this good!" Exclaimed Michael.

"You're surprised?" Questioned Sabrina.

"No, I'm happy, we can both help each other get better!" pointed out Michael.

" I want guys to look at at me as a teammate, not a girlfriend." Sabrina explained.

"Every guy respects my opinion, values it, and will listen to me, so if you want them to treat you like a guy, you got it!" Promised Michael.

"Oh my god thank you!" Sabrina dropped the ball, ran over to Michael, hugged him, and started jumping up and down.

"Wow , Sabrina, you're welcome." Michael couldn't believe she just hugged him.

"Sorry about that, lets practice hitting now," Sabrina was trying to change the subject.

"Ok, sounds good." Michaels jaw dropped open when he saw how far she could hit the heavy ball.

Three hours later, they started walking home, they had stopped for milkshakes, that Michael had paid for.

"That wasn't a date, was it?" She sounded conserned.

"Depends," Michael smiled," would you like it to be a date? If you do we should probubly hold hands on the way home." He was obviously kidding.

"Nope, no I don't," she rushed to say," as I said before, I just like you as a practice buddy," she laughed.

"Well than, it's not a date." Michael repeated.

He walked Sabrina back to her house, Said goodnight, then walked back home. He walked into his family having dinner.

"Where have you been?" His mom sounded worried.

"Practicing softball with Sabrina. " answered Michael.

"Oh ok, well next time call us and let us know where you are," his dad budding in.

"Ok sorry." Apoligized Michael.

"Care to join us?" Asked his mom.

"No thanks, I'm good." Was his answer.

Michael went into his room and layed down to think about how he felt about Sabrina. He loved everything about her, but she made it clear that she was more interested in sports, than guys or dating.

Moments later, Hunter came up and joined his twin, and they had a long talk about school, ad how different it was going to be with the girls there with them there. By ten o'clock, the whole house was asleep.

"Boys get up, you've got school today," chirped the boys mother, waking everyone up.

One by one, starting with Zach, all the boys got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, than started walking to school. All of the children In New Den attended Ash Bluff Elementry School, since the town was so small. The girls already were walking by there house on the only way to the school from both their houses.

"Hey," greeted Hunter to all the girls.

"Hey," they answered back.

"You guys nervous?" Asked Colin.

"Of what... School?" Laughed Sydney. Smiling at Colin, and Colin giving her a dreamy half-smile right back, than winking at her. Sydney started to giggle. She and Colin started talking about who knows what.

"Still bruised from where I almost killed you, Mike?" Joked Sabrina, giggling in a flirty way.

"Yeah, want to see the war wound," laughing back. Oh my god, Michael thought, she gave me a nickname!

"What do you have, a two pack?" Sabrina kept giggling and making Michael stare.

"Shut up," he laughed. He was blushing.

The seven of them made to school. Michael volenteered to show Sabrina around, Colin requested to help Sydney, so Hunter was stuck helping Rosie.

One everyone found their classrooms, the teachers were giving the introduction to the classes.

Michael, Hunter, and Sabrina were all in eighth grade, Colin and Rosie were in seventh, Sydney in six, and Zach in third.

In the eighth grade classroom, the teacher had the students line up in the back, and she already had the seat chart made by random. They would sit in with one partner next to them and they wouldn't change at all during the year. Michael and Sabrina sat together, and Hunter sat with a kid name Ned. The class was already assigned homework by the end of the day. Back in seventh grade, they would be sitting in alphabetical order. They also were given work book homework, and they were to read five chapters in the class book, and the class would discuss it the next day. Lucky Sydney and Zach didn't get assigned any homework the first week of school!

Chapter Nine

Three months into school, every child was doing extremely well, and Christmas was just around the corner. The Hayman's had invited the Decklers over to celebrate Christmas together.

"Come on girls, we are going to be late!" Shouted Mr. Deckler.

"Coming," replied all three girls.

The Decklers, all dressed up, walked over to the Hayman's house, treading through the snow. The temperature was fifteen degrees F. They rang the doorbell, and Michael answered the door, wearing a dressy shirt, tucked into back pants. He smiled," come in, and Merry Christmas!" They all walked in and got greeted by the rest of the Haymans. The parents stayed on the first floor chatted, while the kids went downstairs and started playing wii. Colin was playing Sydney in a racing game.

"You're better than Michael," Colin sounded amazed.

"We'll I love this game," laughed Sydney.

"That makes two of us," Colin smiled at her.

"You clean up nice, Mike," joked Sabrina.

"It's all for you!" Cooded Michael.

"We'll I like you better in your uniform," Sabrina admitted. Michael only smiled at her. Hunter and Rosie awkwardly sat by each other both not wanting to talk. And they sat that way for the whole night.

Once they all their dinner, Sydney sat next to Colin, Michael was talking with Hunter, and Rosie and Sabrina were giggling about who knows what.

"What are you doing tomorrow," whispered Colin to Sydney.

"Celebrating Christmas." Was her answer.

"Do you have anytime for me?" Colin wanted to know.

"Possibly," giving Colin a cute smile that said hold my hand, but Colin didn't pick up that message.

"Sweet!"

"You're such a party popper."

The End.


End file.
